The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Cardiovascular health is an area of a person's health which is frequently neglected or overlooked. Factors such as sedentary lifestyles, stressful jobs and unhealthy eating habits increase the risk that a person will have poor cardiovascular health and the person only finds out about it when it is too late. Existing systems and methods for the self-monitoring of cardiovascular health have attempted to engage users by providing using a person's health information to create music or sounds. However, these systems and methods typically require medical knowledge to understand cardiovascular health information, highly technical, specialized monitoring devices (which themselves require specialized knowledge for proper use) or both. As such, these existing systems and methods of monitoring cardiovascular health remain too difficult, costly and/or cumbersome for the average consumer to use.
Others have put forth efforts towards user-friendly cardiovascular health applications by applying biometric information to music:
US patent application publication 2004/0077934 to Massad titled “Interventive-Diagnostic Device”, published Apr. 22, 2004, discusses the use of biometric information to generate music. However, the system in Massad requires specialized sensors to gather the biometric data needed for the music generation, and the complexity of the system requires training or specialized education for application, such as from a physician. Additionally, Massad fails to incorporate forecasted events into the music generation.
US patent application publication 2008/0257133 to Sasaki, et al titled “Apparatus and Method for Automatically Creating Music Piece Data”, published Oct. 23, 2008, discusses using a user's heart rate as a condition for creating a music piece data file, so as to control the tempo of the music. However, the system discussed in Sasaki requires a specialized sensor to detect the heart rate of the wearer. Additionally, the system in Sasaki discloses using only a heart rate to determine tempo, upon which a template is selected to generate the music. No other measured biometric characteristics are used to affect the music generation. Likewise, the system in Sasaki lacks the incorporation of biometric forecasting into the music generation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,177,672 to Nissila titled “Coding Heart Rate Information”, issued Feb. 13, 2007, discusses generating music based on a measured heart rate. Sound elements are selected for music production based on the heart rate level, such as by a tempo associated with the heart rate level. Nissila does not discuss incorporating other biometric measurements or biometric predictions into the music generation process, and requires specialized equipment for the detection of heart beats.
US patent application publication 2009/0226071 to Schuler, et al titled “Method and Apparatus to Facilitate Using Visible Light Images to Determine a Heart Rate”, published Sep. 10, 2009, discusses determining a heart beat from images, such as images having RGB color components. Schuler does not discuss using the determined heart beat to generate music or other enhanced content for a user. Additionally, Schuler does not discuss a user-friendly system that assists the user in the proper use of the system.
US patent application publication 2011/0251493 to Poh, et al titled “Method and System for Measurement of Physiological Parameters”, published Oct. 13, 2011, discusses using RGB image data to measure physiological parameters such as heart rate, respiratory rate, and heart rate variability. Poh does not discuss using the physiological data for any kind musical content generation.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.
Thus, there is still a need for user-friendly systems and methods that allow a user to derive insight into their cardiovascular health in a comprehensible way by being engaging, easy to use and understand, without the need for additional complicated and/or expensive equipment.